


The Boxer

by Settiai



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] OT3! Just... with complications. Because life's difficult like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boxer

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first real vid I've made since, uh, December 2003, not counting a short vidlet I threw together in '08. Five years? I guess it could be worse. ~~I'm not entirely certain _how_ , but...~~ Anyway, many thanks to everyone in the [#vidding IRC chat](http://community.livejournal.com/vidding/2141188.html) for their encouragement, Eunice for the virtual hugs and hand holding at 2am, and especially Sisabet for poking several holes in the original version of this vid (not to mention helping me force my computer into deinterlacing, whether it wanted to or not).

**Title:** The Boxer  
**Music:** "The Boxer," by Carbon Leaf  
**Source:** Sherlock Holmes (2009 film)  
**Pairing:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson/Irene Adler  
**Duration/Format:** 2:19, (Xvid, Stream)  
**Summary:** OT3! Just... with complications. Because life's difficult like that.

**Links:** [38MB Xvid (zipped)](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/boxer.zip) | [Streaming @ Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayeHz7VZvJM)


End file.
